


You Are My Sunshine

by Madame_Genevieve



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 03:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15087869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Genevieve/pseuds/Madame_Genevieve
Summary: Delirious had gone missing a while back, a mission has gone wrong. Vanoss had searched far and low for the clown, finding him in a downcast warehouse of a rival gang. After clearing out the place of the enemies, the two wait for the rest to reach their location.One-Shot





	You Are My Sunshine

It had been minutes since Vanoss calling the guy, informing them of Delirious’s location. He held Delirious closed to him as they sat in complete silence. Vanoss didn’t say anything, only running his fingers through Delirious’s hair, his mask long discarded along with Vanoss who tossed his owl mask to the side. Delirious could hear Vanoss’s heart rate quicken by the second, even though Vanoss was trying to act as if he’s not freaking out. Delirious held his stomach, his breath labored and he only felt cold, it was spring but he was freezing cold. He shivers, Vanoss held him tighter, his jacket soft and warm. “It's too quiet.” he comments, “What if they find us before the guys?” he asks.          

“I made sure they were all dead,” Vanoss claims.          

Delirious felt his eyelid droop as he tried to stay awake. Vanoss lets out a shaky breath, unsure if it’s safe to move Delirious. He looks down, seeing Delirious jacket stained with blood as Delirious applied pressure, being quiet. Vanoss blinks back the tears, trying to calm down. He can’t afford to freak out. He sat down completely, wrapping his arms tighter around Delirious. “Everything going to be okay.” He admits, more to himself rather than Delirious. He knew Delirious wasn’t freaking out, but no matter how many times the clown gets hurt, Vanoss cannot find himself relaxing. He took a deep breath.           

Vanoss looks back down at Delirious, his skin was paler than usual, his makeup smeared from sweat and he was staring at his jacket. “Stay awake.” He said, his fingers tracing through Delirious’s hair.          

“ _You are my sunshine_.” Delirious starts singing. Vanoss froze for a moment, listening to the strain in Delirious’s voice. “Where are they?” He asks.          

“ _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_ … _You make me happy when skies are gray_.”           

“You’re not helping Jon.”          

“Sing along then, Evan.” Delirious respond. He continues to sing, ignoring the pain in his stomach or the fact that he was growing tired by the second. 

Vanoss was rocking back and forth, his hand now resting on Delirious’s hand as they both applied pressure to the wound. Vanoss glances over at the door, “Where are they?” He whispers.

“Keep singing,” Delirious said barely above a whisper. His voice was growing fainter. He had closed his eyes for a moment.

Vanoss shook him, “Stay awake!” He orders. “Stay awake and stop talking.”          

“Then sing.” Delirious responded staring at Vanoss.

Vanoss stares back before sighing. “ _You’ll never know dear, how much I love you_ … _Please don’t take my sunshine away_.” Vanoss continue to rock back and forth, focusing on listening for the guys. He looks down at Delirious who was staring at the ceiling. “ _Please don’t take my sunshine away_ … _I’ll always love you and make you happy._ _If you will only say the same._   _But if you leave me and love another_ …” Vanoss took a gulp, “ _You’ll regret it all someday._ ” He sang, his voice was already shaking.

Delirious was focusing on Vanoss’s voice, how heavy it was. He felt Vanoss holding him, but he couldn’t stop the relaxation. He felt peace, Vanoss here with him. The years of turmoil, fighting, seeing others dying, and laughing it off like there's nothing wrong; rushing together all at once. It was overwhelming but welcoming. He continues staring at Evan, seeing the broken yet warm brown hue that looked soft like fresh dirt in a garden. He didn't want to leave Evan all on his lonesome, but he was too far gone to be brought back. He lifts up a hand, though covered in blood, he rests it on Evan's face. 

“Jon, come on, just listen to me,” Vanoss spoke, his voice was faint. Vanoss held his hand, shaking his head. He held Delirious closed, resting his head on Delirious’s, as he rubs his back. He continues to rock back and forth. He closed his eyes, feeling more tears and his body shook. “ _You are my sunshine, my_ _only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray._ ” He cried, “ _You’ll never know dear, how much I love you. Please don’t take my sunshine away._ ” He lifts his head, looking down at Delirious.

He lets out a choked sob, “ _Please don’t take my sunshine away._ ” He repeats, “ ** _Please, don’t take my sunshine away._** ” He rests a hand on Delirious’s face. “Please, Jon… Stay with me.” He begs. “Stay awake.” He begs.

He looks back at the door, he looks back at Delirious, his skin cold. “Jonathan,” He whispers. He was already gone, his eyes were glazed over, he had died. His hand was coated, at his side. He was gone, never to laugh insanely again with him. Never to go on a tangent about his love of teddy bears, or hug him. The days, looking into each other's eyes before doing something entirely dangerous and crazy. Gone. Never coming back. 

Vanoss lets out a sob, holding in a scream, closing his eyes. He took deep breaths, calming down but he couldn't. He held onto Delirious, praying that the nightmare end, but he had to face the harsh reality. He was too late. Now, he has to live with the loss. 

Vanoss was rocking back and forth, his eyes wide but distant as he kept singing, holding Delirious close to him.  Delirious's head, in the crook of his neck.

“ _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine._ ” He sang slowly. Vanoss didn’t even budge, holding tight onto Delirious. He continues to rock, not noticing a light casting his shadow on the wall or the fact that blood was everywhere.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, not sorry.


End file.
